


Sunny

by Shinatobe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, not sad at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 20:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinatobe/pseuds/Shinatobe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t really a heat, but a warmth he felt. If that made any sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunny

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this a long time ago on tumblr so i'll go ahead and put it here too!

It wasn’t really a heat, but a warmth he felt. If that made any sense.

A sort of bright sunny feeling in his chest, like he’d fallen asleep outside right in the light. It came whenever he saw him, or heard him yell across the court in challenge, which he’d of course just as aggressively respond to. A sunny light feeling that fluttered a bit when they laughed together, exhausted at the end of another training session.

It wasn’t sensual in the slightest, that much he figured. When they both bolted to the locker rooms to change, hoping to catch Kiyoko-san before she left, he found himself staring more at the other’s face, his grin and laugh, than anything else. When his thoughts went to him after they parted ways for their own rooms, he found himself grinning again, that sunny feeling rising in his chest as he recalled mussing the other’s mohawk till he finally gave in and handed over the last melonpan he’d been trying to keep for himself. 

Was this rivalry? Something else?

Honestly, he didn’t care. It was fun, it was easy. Didn’t require too much thought for a good thing like that. He preferred things simple like that, far too simple for him to somehow ruin. He’d keep it that way and not worry, only committing to memory that warm sunny feeling. He didn’t care if the other shared it, or knew about it, because it wasn’t important. So long as he could wrap an arm around his shoulders and laugh with him after a hard day, he was just fine. All he needed was that sunny feeling.


End file.
